


Розы

by daddylonglegs (bobbinredrobin)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinredrobin/pseuds/daddylonglegs
Summary: Делайла оставляет ей розы
Relationships: Delilah Copperspoon/Billie Lurk | Meagan Foster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Розы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandalora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalora/gifts).



Делайла оставляет ей розы - прямо на подоконнике, там, где не сразу заметно, или на заваленном бумагами рабочем столе. Чокнутая, самонадеянная - соваться на территорию, кишащую до зубов вооруженными убийцами! - ускользает незамеченной, словно струйка дыма, морок Бездны, фата моргана, о которой китобои в портах говорят только шепотом и, помянув, суеверно складывают щепотью мозолистые пальцы. Чур, чур. Кровь Чужого, ведьминское отродье. Чур.   
Цветочные лепестки пахнут густо, дурманяще, и Билли вздыхает, зарываясь носом в шелковистую сердцевину.   
Позже она их сжигает. 

Они столкнулись случайно. В порту, где старые китовые кости тихонько пели, вторя мелодичному диссонансу Бездны - у самого причала, и Билли помнит, как вибрация призрачным эхо отдавалась где-то в самых ребрах. Живые цветы у ворота, думала она тогда. Как помпезно.

Угловатое лицо - возьми за подбородок, чуть поверни, и солнце высветит острую скулу, сверкнет в бледных глазах. Уверенная речь, слова острее ее собственного клинка. Изящные жесты, точные, выверенные движения.   
Она красивая, думает Билли, глядя на Делайлу исподлобья. Все они. А я? 

А я? 

Позже, в одиночестве своих комнат в Радшоре, Билли рассматривает себя в зеркале. Стекло старое, мутное; покрытие вздулось, пошло пузырями, и в неверном свете единственной лампы она кажется себе призраком. Тело - тощее и ломаное, словно палка, будто бы покрытое тёмной корой, дублёной грубой кожей. Впалый живот, плоская грудь. Бедра, руки - кость и перекрученные жилы, по-мужски широкие плечи, черты, словно вытесанные из дерева незадачливым подмастерьем. Ни одного изгиба. Ни следа изящества.   
Билли морщится от отвращения и накидывает плащ. Прорезиненная ткань в желтом мерцании светильника кажется бурой. 

Украшения неровной кучкой свалены на подушке. В сером предрассветном мареве они кажутся латунью, и крупные рубины не бросают ярких бликов - просто блестят, как мутные стекляшки. Билли подцепляет кончиками пальцев тяжелое ожерелье, долго сражается с застежкой, сдается. Прикладывает его к груди, и изящный изгиб золотой пластины ломается об острые ключицы. Дорогие браслеты на запястьях не в силах скрыть огрубевшие мозолистые руки. Филигранные кольца не отводят внимания от обломанных, обкусанных ногтей.   
Билли прячет золото в шкатулку рядом с портретом Дейрдре. 

Делайла оставляет ей розы прямо на подоконнике.   
Позже Билли их сжигает.


End file.
